


I've Got Your Back

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [57]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "For once, the rumour mill came to me," Crowley explained from where he sprawled on the sofa.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1288
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I've Got Your Back

"For once, the rumour mill came to me," Crowley explained from where he sprawled on the sofa, nursing both half-healed bruises from the fall and a glass of wine. "Shades of old times - they think I'm pining hopelessly over you. And as you are completely unavailable, since you are  _married_ , a group of them came to warn me off. And Warlock had the sense to warn me, too." He gave Warlock a tired smile.

Warlock smiled back. "They asked me where I could find you. I just told them I knew someone who might know. Figure you'd know where and if you want to be found."

"Well, we know where you picked up that trait. Eh, angel?"

Aziraphale said hurriedly, "Oh, yes, quite," but he'd gone very still. 

At the same moment, Warlock quipped back, "I learned from the best."

"Angel," Crowley said, eyeing the look on Aziraphale's face. "You ok with this? We can cut them off short if you're not."

"You said they warned you off." He swallowed. "What did they mean?"

"Ah." Crowley took a mouthful of wine while he got his words in order. "They wanted me to stay away from you, but I refused. I told them that," he ticked points off on his fingers, "you knew how I felt about you - that was their big worry, that you'd find out and be hurt. That we'd talked and agreed nothing was going to change between us. I wasn't going to interfere between you and your husband and I wasn't going to stay away."

"Ohh." Some of the tension bled out of Aziraphale in a long sigh. "Well then."

Warlock's gaze flicked cautiously back and forth between the two of them.

"It's ok, angel. You won't need to repudiate me in front of them or anything. If we're not friends, we're close enough to be honest with each other. We've definitely met before, and we do know each other." He lifted his glass in a silent toast. "Sit back and be adored from afar, dearest angel of mine, I've got your back."

Aziraphale relaxed enough for a mischievous smile to slip out and a gleam to appear in his eye. "To pose, or not to pose for adoration, that is the question..."

***

Sue looked around at the deadend passage, full of closed doors, and grimaced. No, she was definitely lost. She drummed her fingers on the armrest of her wheelchair, thinking, and then prepared to turn around and backtrack to where she'd had to loop round the stairs instead of taking them. She must have taken a wrong turn when she was looking for the lifts.

One of the doors opened and a pair of professors emerged, Dr Fell (Literature, sweet as anything) and Dr Crowley (Botany, all sharp tongue and no kindness anywhere).

Dr Crowley glanced over at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Looking for someone?"

Sue shook her head. "Took a wrong turn somewhere." She kept her legs very still, minimising the chances that he'd attack her as a faker.

"Where were you trying to get to, my dear?" Dr Fell's smile popped into view, but he seemed honestly interested, not condescending, so she told him. He started giving directions, only to have Dr Crowley cut him off with a sharp hand gesture.

"If you go that way from here you hit a step at the outer door," he pointed out, his tone exasperated, but fond. He gave her directions to the step-free route instead. He added after a moment, "Signs are colourcoded. Blue arrows for lifts, white arrows for stairs."

"Thanks," Sue said and made a neat three point turn.

"Don't thank me," he grumbled, moving out of her way with the sort of sauntering stride she recognised.  _Good grief_ , she thought as she whizzed off back down the hall with an eye out for the colour coding, now she knew about it.  _His joints must be as messed up as mine are. No wonder he's such a grouch._


End file.
